


Desperation, Pterodactyls, and Chocolate

by Arizona96



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona96/pseuds/Arizona96
Summary: A little more detail about the episode Fragments in Ianto's point of view





	Desperation, Pterodactyls, and Chocolate

Standing in front of the car, hoping he doesn't hit me, I think to myself "I'm getting tired of chasing this man." Jack gets out of the SUV, anger painting dark lines on his face as he shouts at me to get lost or get retconned. I'd love to but I need this job. Lisa needs this job. It's the only place that can save her. I get Jack's attention by asking him if he wants to go dinosaur hunting. He looks at me in disbelief for a second before spinning on his heel and opening the boot of the SUV. As he's pulling some spare kit out of the boot, I can't help but lean in close for a second. Wanting to be closer, breathing in that scent. Lisa's voice in my ear asks what the hell I'm doing and I jump back. Damn his cologne. I bring that up to him and his response confuses me. "51st century pheromones?" That thought is driven out of my mind by the pterodactyl dive bombing us like an angry pigeon. I can't believe the nerve of this man. He'll keep the pterodactyl but not me? Prick. As we move slowly toward the pterodactyl, I pull my secret weapon out of my pocket. Dark chocolate. I wait till Jack's in position before I toss the chocolate out. It eats it and then shows us that it knows we're complete idiots as it swings toward Jack and attacks. I'm at a loss, hands on head, as I watch Jack dangling from it's legs as it flies around the room. "Ianto!" He yells, surprised to find himself in the air. He starts to laugh, enjoying himself. I would have been utterly terrified. Jack jams the needle into it's leg and then loses his grip as the creature starts to fall. I hold my arms out to catch him and brace myself for painful impact. Jack isn't a light man, and after he lands on me I can tell just how much muscle he's got. The air leaves my body in a deep groan as I take all of his weight. "Sorry," he grins. Not at all embarrassed to be in this position. He glances up, then grabs my arms and rolls. We roll over a few feet to avoid being flattened by Jurassic Park. The past few minutes catch up to us and we crack up at the ridiculous day we've both had. I suddenly realize I'm still lying on top of Jack, chest to chest with our legs intertwined. His face is so close to mine, our lips a few inches apart. We're both quiet now. I'm struck with a desire to kiss Jack that is so strong I almost act on it. I lean closer for a split second. That realization that I'm closing in to do it coupled with the look on his face that says he would welcome it scares me into motion. I'm off of him and a few feet away before he can even sit up. My body and mind war for a moment. My desire for him, to be close, to kiss him, for a moment overshadows my mission. The reason I'm here. Lisa. My girlfriend. My lover. I can hear her in my head, shouting at me, wondering if I've lost my bloody mind. What about her? What about getting her back? Jack gets up and gets my attention. "Hey! Report for duty first thing in the morning." I barely nod to show I've heard him, not quite over what just happened, my body's betrayal. He hits this new chink of my armor with his next line. "Like the suit by the way." I'm glad my backs to him so he can't see my face clinch. I'm almost in tears as I walk away, Lisa still screaming at me. After my almost kiss with Jack, I've just started to notice. Her voice in my head sounds more robotic than the sweet tones I'm used to hearing. I shake my head roughly as though to dislodge that thought as I make my way back to my parked car. I hear her cyber voice all the way back to my flat, our flat. I check her first thing when I get in, hoping to see her awake, but she's still sleeping. The few drugs I've been able to get ahold of keep her under most of the time. I head to my bedroom, shedding layers as I go, suddenly completely exhausted. Almost subconsciously I lay out a new suit for the morning before collapsing into bed. I'm asleep within minutes. That night I don't have my usual nightmares filled with screams, and blood, and cyber parts. Instead I dream of large hands, a heavy, muscled body, and an innuendo filled smirk. And a kiss that never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated


End file.
